Battle of Edessa
|strength1=Unknown |strength2=70,000http://www.iranicaonline.org/articles/shapur-i |casualties1=Unknown |casualties2=Entire force }} The Battle of Edessa took place between the armies of the Roman Empire under the command of Emperor Valerian and Sassanid forces under Shahanshah (King of the Kings) Shapur I in 260. The Roman army was defeated and captured in its entirety by the Persian forces, including Valerian himself. Prelude Prior to the battle, Shapur I had penetrated several times deeply into Roman territory conquering and plundering Antioch in Syria in 253 or 256. After defeating the usurper Aemilianus and assuming the purple for himself, Valerian arrived in the eastern provinces as soon as he could (254 or 255) and gradually restored order.Potter 2004, p.254 However, soon he had to confront a naval Gothic invasion on northern Asia Minor. The Goths ravaged Pontus and moved south into Cappadocia. An attempt from Valerian and his army in Antiocheia to intercept them, failed because of the plague. While his army was in that weakened state, Shapur invaded northern Mesopotamia in 260, probably in early spring.Potter 2004, p.255 Battle Emperor Valerian marched eastward to the Sassanid borders. According to Shapur's account, he met the main Persian army under command of the King Shapur I, between Carrhae and Edessa and was thoroughly defeated and captured with his entire army. According to the Roman sources, which are not very clear, the Roman army was defeated and besieged by the Persian forces. Then Valerian tried to negotiate but he was captured and it is possible that his army surrendered after that. The prisoners included, according to Shapur's claims, many other high ranking officials, including a praetorian prefect.Potter 2004, p.256 Aftermath Some scholars claim Shapur sent Valerian and some of his army to the city of Bishapur, where they lived in relatively good conditions. Shapur used the remaining soldiers in engineering and development plans. Band-e Kaisar (Caesar's dam) is one of the remnants of Roman engineering located near the ancient city of Susa.Zarinkoob (1999), p. 195 According to a later and less reliable source (Lactantius), Shapur humiliated Valerian, using the former emperor as a human stepping-stool while mounting his horse. Valerian's body was later skinned and stuffed with manure to produce a trophy of Roman submission preserved in a Persian temple. Following Valerian's capture, Shapur raided Cilicia but he was finally repulsed by a Roman force that was rallied by Macrianus, Callistus and Odenathus of Palmyra. Macrianus proclaimed his sons Macrianus and Quietus, as Emperors while in the Balkans, Ingenuus and Regalianus revolted too, only to be defeated by an army sent by Gallienus, the son of the captured Emperor Valerian. References Sources * Lactantius, De Mortibus Persecutorum, v. * Zosimus, New History, i. * Abdolhossein Zarinkoob, Ruzgaran: tarikh-i Iran az aghz ta saqut saltnat Pahlvi, Sukhan, 1999. ISBN 964-6961-11-8 * Potter, David S., The Roman Empire at Bay AD 180–395, Routledge, 2004. ISBN 0-415-10058-5 External links * "Valerian" on De Imperatoribus Romanis. Category:260 in Asia Category:260s conflicts Edessa Category:3rd century in the Roman Empire Category:3rd century in Asia